Misunderstanding
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: When Maya and Phoenix have fun together in midnight, Trucy and Pearl misunderstood it. Dedicated to JP, thepudz, and Yanmegaman as my thanks back :3 Rated T for sexual content. Phoenix/Maya.


**Author's Note: I wrote this dedicated to my sweet and talented friends JordanPhoenix, thepudz, and Yanmegaman, as my thanks for their tale** _ **Turnabout Honor or Love**_ **that they dedicated to me (Go check it guys, it's amazing!). I hope you enjoy this short one shot, and I apologize for grammatical error!**

 **Loves, allamanda29 3**

* * *

 **Wright's Family Residence** **  
****October 12** **th,** **2020** **  
****Phoenix Wright's Bedroom**

It was already midnight when Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey was finished watching Steel Samurai's episode which they set in Phoenix room. Phoenix looked at the clock mounted on his wall, and surprised because it was already past 12 pm.

"Heh, it seems we really forget about time," said Phoenix. "Look what time it is now."

Maya chuckled. She then pinched Phoenix's cheeks. "And I never thought that you can bear to watch 30 Steel Samurai episodes with me, old man. I thought, you're going straight to snore after watching only five episodes."

Phoenix kissed Maya's lips gently. "If I do it with you, I will always bear it, my love. Have you sleepy yet? You want to sleep now? Let me turn off the lights if you want to go to bed now."

Maya didn't answer. She looked at Phoenix with seductive gaze.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Maya?" asked Phoenix with a bit of confusion.

"Nick, don't tell me you don't understand the meaning of this gaze," Maya whispered in a very tempting tone. She stroked Phoenix's chest with her hands. "I'm not sleepy yet. And I wanted to have some fun with you." Then she winked her eyes.

 _Gulp._ Phoenix swallowed. He actually wanted to have fun too with Maya. But, the problem is …..Pearl and Trucy were sleeping downstairs. It would be very difficult to explain if those two children hear them!

"Maya," Phoenix stammered, "Trucy and Pearl were sleeping downstairs...What if they hear us?"

Maya giggled softly. "Nick, it's already midnight, and they were on the bottom floor ... They won't hear us ..." Without wasting any more time, Maya pushed Phoenix to lie on his bed, and attacked Phoenix's mouth with her mouth.

"Mph!" Maya continued to kiss Phoenix savagely, until Phoenix finally overcame his shock and kissed Maya back. When his mouth was met with Maya's mouth, Phoenix doesn't care about anything. Maya was his. Right now, the world only belongs to both of them.

Maya began unbuttoning Phoenix's pajama while her mouth still firmly pressed against Phoenix's mouth. Phoenix guided her, and after all the buttons unbuttoned, he threw his pajamas to floor. He then ripped Maya's pajama harshly, leaving Maya now wearing only a bra and her pajama's pants.

Maya's lips now down to Phoenix's cheeks, then to his neck, and to his chest. Phoenix moaned with pleasure. He went to unhook Maya's bra. But, it took a lot of effort for him to unhook Maya's bra.

"What's the matter, old man? You have trouble?" Maya whispered with a wink. Phoenix felt his heart stop instantly. Maya stopped kissed Phoenix briefly to unhook her bra and threw her bra onto the floor.

"There, old man. It's better?"

Phoenix chuckled. He began to kiss and licked Maya's breasts, leaving Maya giggled and moaned with pleasure.

"Oh Nick ..." cooed Maya. "Don't stop, please..."

Phoenix kissed Maya again, and clutched the back of her head to deepen the kiss. He rolled over quickly, changing his position so he become on Maya's top, and he could felt his chest and Maya's chest press against each other, while they never released their kiss for a single moment.

* * *

"Trucy! Trucy! Wake up!" cried Pearl while shook Trucy's body violently.

"Huh? What is it, Pearl?" Trucy yawned. "It isn't morning yet, isn't it?"

"I heard strange noises from upstairs, Trucy. Like someone was slamming something. Looks like the sound was coming from 's room."

"Hah? Are you sure, Pearl?"

Before Pearl could answer, a 'bang' sound audible again from upstairs. Pearl and Trucy exchanged frantic glances

"T-Trucy, I guess someone was attacking Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya!" Pearl cried nervously. "Come on, we have to check them, Trucy!"

Trucy nodded, then she and Pearl ran upstairs. When they were on the top floor, not just a bang sound that they heard, but also the sound of moans and groans.

"P-Pearls, it looks like someone is really attacking Daddy and Mommy," Trucy whispered tearfully.

"Let's open the door!" shouted Pearl. Both girls trying to open Phoenix's room door, but the door were locked. Pearl and Trucy felt more frantic. Pearl began to cry, while Trucy knocked on Phoenix's room door.

"D-daddy?! D-daddy, are you okay? D-daddy, are you sick? Please answer me, Daddy, - " But there was no response from Phoenix's room.

"Ngh! Owwh ... Ngh !" They can heard louder groan and louder sound of bang heard from inside.

"AAH! AAHHH! AHHH!"

"Pearls, it's Daddy's voice! Looks like Daddy had a heart attack! When my friend's father Stefanie had a heart attack at school, he also shouted like that! And Daddy didn't answer me! What should we do, Pearl?!" cried Trucy.

Pearl bites her thumb. "Let's call for help, Trucy! Call Mr. Scruffy Detective or Mr. Eh-ji-worth and an ambulance! Where is your cell phone, Trucy?"

"You're right. Briefly, I will take my cell phone!" Trucy ran to her room to take her cell phone, and hastily called Edgeworth.

"Hello," Edgeworth's voice sounds sleepy and hoarse, "What's the matter, Trucy? Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?"

"Uncle Miles, please come quickly to my house, Daddy ..." Trucy sniffed.

"What happened, Trucy? What happened to Wright?!" Edgeworth sounded panicked.

"I think Daddy had a heart attack ... D-daddy screaming in pain in his room ... And his room was locked ... D-daddy didn't answer me when I knocked on his door ..."

"Alright, Trucy. Uncle will be there with a medical team. You stay calm and stop crying, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Miles. Thank you very much ..." said Trucy as she hung up the phone. Meanwhile, groans, moans, and a bang can still be heard from Phoenix's room.

About 20 minutes later, the sound of an ambulance siren audible. "It was definitely Uncle Miles! He brought an ambulance!" cried Trucy with relief. She and Pearl ran to the 1st floor.

"Uncle Miles ... Please help Daddy ..." sobbed Trucy.

"Stay calm, Trucy. Where is your father?" asked Edgeworth while stroking Trucy's shoulder. Trucy pointed her finger to upstairs.

"Daddy is in his room, but his room was locked ..."

"Ok. Medics, quickly go to the 1st floor and break Wright's bedroom door with a stretcher!" Edgeworth commanded to the EMTs.

"Okay, Mr. Edgeworth!" said the EMT. All of them ran upstairs. Without waiting longer, the EMTs break Phoenix's room door until it was opened.

What a shock to Edgeworth, Trucy, Pearl, and the EMTs when they saw Phoenix on Maya's top, completely naked, without wearing any clothes.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" cried Edgeworth and Phoenix simultaneously, while Maya screamed. Phoenix hastily covered his body and Maya's body with a blanket.

 _"Edgeworth!_ What are you doing here? And why did you bring the EMT? And why do you break my bedroom's door?" cried Phoenix. He lifted his blanket to his neck, to make sure all of them didn't see anything other than his head and Maya's head. While Pearl and Trucy looked at them with confusion.

Edgeworth raised his eyebrows. He holding back his laughter, seemed very amused.

"Trucy called me and said that you were having a heart attack, and constantly screaming in pain. So I called an ambulance. It seems Trucy misunderstood."

Phoenix and Maya felt their faces flushed now. They really didn't realize that they are making too loud noise while having sex.

"Daddy!" shouted Trucy. "Are you okay? Then why are you screaming in pain like that? And why are you naked with Mommy Maya? I thought you had a heart attack!"

"Yes Mystic Maya, Mr. Nick, I think both of you were attacked by someone!"

"Uh ... uh ..." Phoenix felt so embarrassed. He felt like he wants to dig his own grave now. He was puzzled to answer. _Jesus, can you just kill me now?_

"It's grown up stuff, Pearl, Trucy." said Edgeworth, still holding back his laughter. "Come on kids, we're out. Let Wright and Maya get dressed first. Forgive this misunderstood, EMT. And Wright, Maya, next time, when children are around, please make sure for not to make too loud noise when you do 'it'." Chuckled, Edgeworth brings Trucy, Pearl, and the EMTs out from Phoenix's room.

"Uncle Miles, actually, what did Daddy and Mommy Maya do? If they're okay, then why are they moaning and groaning like that?" asked Trucy when they were on the bottom floor. Edgeworth scratched his head awkwardly.

"Let's just say like this, if two adults love each other, they will do something when they were alone."

"Like in the movies, kissing each other, and cuddling, right, Mr. Eh-ji-worth?" asked Pearl. Edgeworth nodded.

"Yes ... uh ... .you can say so."

"But why Daddy and Mommy Maya have to do it without wearing clothes, Uncle Miles?"

"Uh ... .Err…. Both of you will understand when you're grow up, Pearls, Trucy. Wright and Maya will explain it to both of you."

Suddenly, Trucy's eyes bulging. "Oh ... I just remembered now! My teacher, Miss Theresa spoke about it in class. _If a man and a woman were in the bedroom alone, they usually do sex!_ Is that what Daddy and Mommy Maya do, Uncle Miles? Did they have sex? Actually, what's the meaning of sex? Can you tell us, Uncle Miles?"

"Gah!" grumbled Edgeworth. "I have to go home now, kids."

* * *

"Ugh, this is really crazy, caught off by Trucy, Pearls and Edgeworth like that ..." muttered Phoenix while wearing his pajamas back." But I didn't hear that Trucy knocked on the door!"

"Because if you do something with me, you always forget everything, Nick," Maya giggled as she kissed Phoenix lips gently. "Next time ... Just do this in Kurain when Pearl and Trucy were on school… There will be no one caught us…What do you think, old man?"

Phoenix smiled. "It's up to you, my love."

Then the lovestruck couple fall asleep.

-THE END-


End file.
